Silver Eyes
by Stainless Tearz
Summary: A person, created for only two purposes: to destroy life, and to lead the Dark Lord victorious. There's nothing for him really to live for...until he met th only person that was exactly like him in every situation.
1. Greedy Basturds

Silver Eyes

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me; nor do any of the places, or names. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, the original author of the original Harry Potter. If I do own any characters, places ect. I will be sure to say so at the end of the chapter, including acknowledgements on other people's characters that I have taken from role-playing with them. Those people are greatly appreciated for giving me my inspiration.

**Chapter One: **Greedy Basturds

_Everything for them, every bloody thing. My very being was just because they needed someone to fight for the pansies in the death eaters._ I lay there on the cold black leather chair as they stuck needles in my, pushing medications and different sorts of blood into me. _Great…more reason I'm a freak_. I felt the shots slowly pull away and for the first time in an hour of mentally cursing the world my lids opened. I caught them putting away the needles on a silver tray and leaving the room threw the door.

"Now…we added the vampire's blood to you as well as the werewolves. You have to make sure to control your anger because if not you could be terribly dangerous." He looked at the chart. "You'll need your daily exercise increased by 20 and to take these pills for two weeks to make sure the dose of blood doesn't kill you." 

He handed me the bottle and I put it in my pocket with no more thought into it. I'd been fed pills since I was a toddler, so why should it matter? All of them were the same. He continued reading the list of precautions. All this to make one bloody person happy.

***

Home is where the heart is. Bull shit.

"Again." The dark lord ordered as five leather whips stung all over my body. This had been going on for 20 or so minutes, and my knees were weakening. I was a death eater, and as one of the strongest the Dark Lord was always up my ass. "Again." I received a scorching pain and my knees finally gave in, dropping me on the freezing cobble stone floor naked. I could hear him slightly chuckling. "You did good, Draco last time 10, this time 20, maybe next time we could hold out for an hour…"

I slowly got to my feet, my body aching everywhere and nodded.

"Yes sir." My voice was weak, and every part of my body hurt, even my crotch. As I turned around and slowly walked towards the door the five boys snickered at my pain. I reached a hand out and in an instant his flesh had been ripped from his body, and a pink red body fell to the floor as his skin flew to the feet of the Dark Lord.

***

The hot water poured over me, burning me inside and out. I gave out a groan, my hands leaning on the wall and my head hanging there. I heard the door open and close, and in an instant I had company.

"Rough day?" her full red lips asked. Pansy and I had been going out for a year now, and the families want us to be married…bringing in another pure blood.

"No shit…" I didn't love her, but I think she was in love with me. To me she was only a fuck buddy, but as long as she was hanging on my arm, I couldn't get anyone else. Everyone would be too scared that Pansy would bitch him or her to death.

She made her way to me…slipping between my arms and brushing her lips to mine She was good, and I did have an infatuation with her, but with her lips though. They were so juicy and pouty, but she just gave in to easily. We shared several long kisses before she moved to my neck and down my body and got on her knees, letting me escape to ecstasy.

***

There was a meeting that evening, in the dungeons of the manor. Pansy came just to suck up more, but I could tell the white fur wearing mink on my arm didn't impress the Dark Lord. There was a long table where a dozen or so people sat and I was one of those people. The others just stood against the wall as the Dark Lord cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Now it is time to prepare...two years may be quite a long wait for destruction, but the victory will be worth it. We must start gathering our allies. Vampires, werewolves, giants, any magically creatures with unearthly powers…" he looked at me at this point. "How goes your training Draco?"

"Fine and dandy…except that I don't know what the fuck to be training for!" The Dark Lord gave a slight chuckle to my comment. Obviously he found something funny.

"That's just a coincidence…I found someone like you…someone who has all the bloods and power, and she can control it."

"SHE?" I asked. I didn't have a problem with she's but, it was probably just some old granny lady that got a vampire bite and she tries to dress in our generation.

"Yes, SHE, she is the original. She's got real bites, not shots, but she's able to control it. And she will be training you. Ms Deveon, come in please.

The doors opened, and I was in pure shock.

***

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, the next one should be up tomorrow seeing as schools winding down and I got most of my tests out of the way.


	2. Think What You Want

Silver Eyes 

****

****

****

**Chapter Two: **

To my eyes, she was anything but a grumpy pruned up old witch. Nor was she a man. Her hair was a deep black, and her skin was a smooth pale color, but not pale enough to call albino skin…it was maybe a touch lighter than mine…but the thing I caught first were her eyes.   

They were a deep hazel and somehow memorized him. The lashes outline her eyes think and angel like, but he could tell by the way she dressed she was anything but an angel. She had a red skirt one that hung above her knees, and a top that cupped her bosoms revealing how small her stomach and waist line way.

Pansy had turned around and scowled, seeing competition. She looked at me and realized the gaze that I had never given her and she pushed me slightly, awakening me from my fantasy.

She walked over to the seat next to me and to the right of the Dark Lord. Crossing her legs pettily. I looked at the difference between her and Pansy's lower body. Her legs were perfectly smoother and they were crossed for one. Pansy sat there like a little girl in pants, her legs slightly gaping open. Her calves were formed, showing that she actually worked. Pansy's were barely there.

"Draco, meet Gabrielle Deveon…Gabrielle, you're project, Draco Malfoy." _What the fuck…since when did I become a **project**?!_ I looked at her and nodded, reaching over pansy and taking her hand giving a smooth kiss on it, but Pansy pushed it off. She scowled at me, and I smirked leaning back into my chair.

The Dark Lord rambled on about Gabrielle's past, but not a word stayed in my ears. Her body was just seductive, and her voice as well. Slowly he wrapped up his introduction and handed her a spare key to my room so that she had access to me at all times. It was a heavy white gold key hanging on a black silk lace.

***

"Why does SHE get a key and I don't?" Pansy scowled as she watched me change to my training cloths. I answered, but I wasn't really in the mood seeing as I was 10 minutes late.

"Because she's my trainer."

"We'll I'M you're girlfriend!" I gave her a look with a raised eyebrow as I got a cape on.

"Pansy…you are NOT my girlfriend..." I slightly chuckled at her little thought and left the room without looking back.


End file.
